legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Part 8/Transcript
Part 8 '' (Scene opens to the planet Coruscant, as a ship flies towards it. The ship lands at a docking platform. People begin to step. One of those people is Daniel Bearinger. With him is his best friend Cloe Carter, who looks a bit annoyed) '''Cloe:' Danny, do we really have to do this? Daniel: Cloe, your headaches have all our friends worried. Me and Marion are both seriously worried. And after what happened with that last mission, you need to see someone. Cloe: What did happen? Daniel: And that's part of the problem. You said don't remember what happened after I got shot. So we are going to go see someone. Would rather I give you mom and dad a call about this? Cloe: No please. They have seriously important jobs right now and much more important things to focus on, like Cerberus. Daniel: Then come on. We'll go in, see if the the doctors can do anything, then we can leave and be back at Telos. Cloe: (Sighs) All right.... But after this, you need to tell me what happened when we fought Kuril. (Daniel and Cloe later arrive at a hospital. Cloe is checked out, but the doctors can't figure out the cause of Cloe's headaches. They suggest she take it easy and take medicine given to her. Cloe and Daniel step out of the hospital) Cloe: Well that was a waste of time. Daniel: Even if we couldn't figure out what's causing your headaches it was not a waste. Its important we make sure you're all right. Speaking of which: Do you have any right now? Cloe: Not right now. Thank god. And hopefully it will be another few months before the next one. Daniel: Well as long as you're okay right now. That's a relief. Cloe: Yeah. But now that we're done with that now I want you to tell me- (Cloe suddenly stops talking. She notices something that caught her attention) Daniel: Cloe? (Cloe steps around Daniel and looks at what she notices. A man with brown hair. He doesn't look all that different from most people around him. But Cloe can't help but just look at him. As if something in that back of her mind is telling her something. Suddenly a small headache returns) Cloe: (Grabs head and groans) Daniel: Cloe what's wrong? Another headache? Cloe: (Let's go of her head) That man.... Daniel: (Looks at the man Cloe's looking at) Who him? (The man begins to walk away) Cloe: Daniel we need to follow him. Daniel: Why? Who is he? Cloe: I don't know. But I get this feeling.... I just need to follow him. Daniel: I don't understand why do- Cloe: Danny please trust me on this. It might seem weird but I need to follow him. Daniel: All right. Then let's see where our mystery man is going. (The two friends follow the man though the city. Making sure to look like they weren't follow him in case he or anyone noticed. They soon follow him to the lower area's of the city) Daniel: Does he live here? Not the best place to live. These area's are where criminal's like to hang out. So you figure out why you want to follow him yet? Cloe: Not yet. But the feeling is still there. Maybe.... I should talk to him? Daniel: All right let's try that. (They notice him going down an alley way) Daniel: He went down the alley way. Let's go before we lose him. (Daniel and Cloe go to the alley, they find the man. But they him with a shotgun blaster in hand, pointing at them, to which they quickly raise their hands in the air) ???: All right! Who the hell are you two, and why are you following me!? Daniel: Whoa whoa sir! Please put down the gun! ???: You two have been following me all day outside the hospital! I don't like being followed by people I don't know! Now who are you!? Daniel: Sir please! Just clam down and we'll tell you! ???:...... Cloe: Look we are sorry for following you. It was my idea. You see my name is Cloe Carter, this is Daniel Bearinger and we're- ???: Whoa whoa whoa whoa...... What did you say your name was?? Cloe: Uh... Cloe Carter? ???: Cloe.... Carter.... (Lowers his gun)..... How old are you? Cloe: Um..... 15. Why? (The man then walks up to Cloe looks at her eyes, which weirds out Cloe. He takes notice of her bright green eyes) ??? Those eyes.... Those green eyes.... (Drops his gun) Its you. Cloe: What? ???: Its you. (Begins to smile) Its you! (Suddenly the man throws his arms around Cloe and hugs her. Cloe becomes super confused and looks at Daniel, who just shrugs) ???: I can't believe it! After all these years, I finally found you! Cloe: What are you talking about?? (The man lets go of Cloe and looks a bit depressed) ???: Oh.... Right you wouldn't know.... I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Calvin. Calvin Carter. I'm..... Your father. (Cloe and Daniel expressions slowly change from confusion to shocked by what they had just heard. The scene changes to a a house down in the lower city. Inside Daniel and Cloe are sitting in a living room. Daniel's looking at the house. He then looks at Cloe who's sitting down with a shocked expression. Daniel becomes more concerned for his best friend given Calvin sudden reveal. Speaking of Calvin, he steps out of the carrying a tray with food and drinks. He places it on the table and takes his own seat) Calvin: Well. I guess I should start by saying welcome to my home. Its not much but this is a hard city to live in. And honestly I can get by all right. Daniel: Yeah its not one of the places in the upper levels but its nice. Right Cloe? Cloe:......... Calvin: So um... Daniel right? You're Cloe's friend right? Daniel: Huh? Oh yeah. We've been best friends forever when we were 5 years old. My parents were best friends with her's to. Calvin: That's really great to hear. (To Cloe) So Cloe mind telling me about the people who raised you? Cloe:....... Calvin:....... I guess I should have expected this.... I understand if you don't want to talk to me. Daniel: I think she's trying to process what you just said. I mean a man she never seen before suddenly claims to be the father she never met before is a lot to take in. Calvin: Yeah.... Still at least I know she was taken care of. Daniel: She was. You could not have ask for better people for her parents. Calvin: I wish I could meet them, whoever they are, and thank them for raising my daughter. Cloe:....... Alex William and Jessica Conrad. (Calvin and Daniel look at Cloe, surprised that she's speaking again. She looks at Calvin) Cloe: Those are their names. The names of my mom and dad. The ones who raised me. Took care of me. Loved me. And made me who I am today. And not the people who put me in an orphanage. Calvin:....... Cloe: I don't care if I was adopted. They are my mom and dad and I love them both. You? You say your my father. But what makes you so sure? I was put in that orphanage when I was baby. How can you tell I'm your child if I was a baby? Calvin: It was a long time ago.... But I never forgot the name we gave you. You are the right age as well. And your green eyes. Only your mother has green eyes like that. And only our daughter could get them also. Cloe: Well, even if what you said is true, I don't consider you my father. Calvin:...... Cloe: If you were, you would not have left me alone as a baby. Calvin: ...... I know..... But I had no choice. Cloe: No choice?? What possible reason could you have for abandoning your own daughter!? Daniel: Cloe clam down! Cloe: No! I want to hear his reason! I want to know what possible bull crap excuse for abandoning a baby, HIS own daughter, at an orphanage! Calvin:.... Cloe I just want you to know that I didn't want to send you there. I wanted to be there with you, like a real father. But like I said I had not choice. I was trying to protect you. Cloe: Protect me!? Protect me from what?!? Calvin: ....... Your mother. (Daniel and Cloe are surprised by what he said. Cloe wasn't expect that for an answer. Or any answer. Calvin takes a slip of tea) Calvin: Before I tell you what I mean, you need to know the whole story. The story of our life... (A flash back begins. Showing Calvin in a diner) Calvin (Narrating): I was a simple man. Nothing really exciting happened ever, but I was fine with that. I just wanted to get though life without too much suffering. One day though, that all changed when I met her. (As Calvin is eating his food, suddenly a woman sits in the seat on the other side of him. She doesn't notice him however, cause she is deeply focus her phone. She is pushing buttons and Calvin watches but a bit. He decides to talk to her) Calvin: Um... Miss? ???: Huh? (Looks up) Oh! Oh dear I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! I didn't notice anyone else was sitting here! I'll go to another seat! Calvin: Oh no no no please! I don't mind at all. You can stay. ???: Oh thank you so much. Calvin: (Extends hand) I'm Calvin. ???: (Shakes hand) Catherine. Calvin: So Catherine, what are you doing there. Catherine: Oh just going some past data. Calvin: Data? Catherine: Oh yes. See I've recently hit a snag in my studies, so I need to review all my old data to make sure I didn't miss anything. Calvin: What are you studying? Catherine: One of the greatest mysterious of all time: The human mind. Six hundred miles of synaptic fiber, five and half ounces of cranial fluid, fifteen hundred grams of complex neural matter... That beautiful 3 pound pile of dreams that is our side everyone's head. But I call it a gate way. Calvin: A gate way? Catherine: Yes. The normal human is only able to use 10% of their brain power. And with that mere 10% humans are able to think of amazing things. Just think of what can be done if we can unlock the secrets outside that 10%. Calvin: What kind of things? Catherine: Oh there a few theories as what humans can do. And some of them are things you wouldn't believe. Things that would change humanity.... Forever.... Calvin:..... Catherine: Oh I'm sorry. I tend to ramble whenever I talk about my studies. Some people get weirded out by it. Calvin: Well I'm not weirded out. In fact, I'm kinda want to hear more. Catherine: You do? Calvin: Yes please. I want to hear more. And... I hope you won't get offended by this but... I also want to keep seeing those lovely green eyes of yours. Catherine: You really think so? Oh, you are so sweet. Calvin (Narrating): And so me and Catherine spend a great deal of time together. The two of us did a lot together and I enjoyed listening to her talk about her studies. And one day, she trusted me with something. Something that, like she said, I would never have believed. (The scene shows Calvin and Catherine just sitting in the living room of Calvin's house) Catherine: Calvin? Calvin: Yes? Catherine: I've enjoyed our time together. You are a great man. Calvin: Oh I'm nothing special. Catherine: Well even if you don't, I think you are. And.... because of this.... I'm gonna show something. And its one of reason I'm so interesting in the human mind. (Catherine stands up, takes a few steps back. She then holds out her hand. Suddenly, much to Calvin's shock, the table in the begins to raise up in the air. He looks at Catherine who's deeply focused. And the table is lowered back down) Calvin: What.... Just happened? Catherine: What you saw there was but a small bit of what human kind can do with our minds. Calvin: Are you a psychic? Catherine: Yes. And though my studies, I've learned that many humans have the potential to become psychic to. Even you Calvin. Calvin: That was.... Amazing. Catherine: I knew I could trust you with this. Calvin: (Narrating) After that we return to our normal thing. But I was started to get worried about how much time Catherine spent studying instead of living her life. So one day I took her out to dinner to ask her to stop her studies. And ask her the most important question I'd ever ask her. (Scene shows Calvin and Catherine at a fancy dinner place) Catherine: This is a nice surprise. This is a rather pricey place though isn't it? Calvin: I figured you were worth it. Catherine: And you are right. Calvin: Besides I need to ask you something. About your studies. Catherine: What about 'em? Calvin: I'd like you stop doing you studies. Catherine: STOP DOING MY- What the hell are you talking about??? This is my life's work. I can't just give it up. Calvin: I know how important this is to you but I feel like its keeping you from living your life. Catherine: I'm happy with my life. One day I'll be remember as the woman who broke the barriers for the human mind. And besides, what else would I do with my life if I gave up everything I worked for? Calvin: How about.... Start a family? Catherine: Start a.... family? Calvin: Yes. Start a family. That's something I've wanted to do for a long time now. Catherine: What are you talking about? (Calvin gets up, walks over to Catherine, gets on a knee and takes Catherine's hands) Calvin: Catherine, I've enjoyed the time you and I have spent together. You are smart, beautiful and amazing woman. I don't want these times to end. Not now, not ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to have a family together. And so that's why I ask you. Catherine.... (Calvin let's go of Catherine's hands, pulls out a tiny box, he opens it and it shows a ring) Calvin: Will you marry me? (Catherine covers her mouth with one of her hands, shocked by what Calvin just asked. Small tears start to appear in her eyes) Catherine: Calvin...... (Removes her hand from her mouth showing her smile) Yes.... Yes I will. I will marry you! (Suddenly the people in the dinner place, which the two did not notice start to cheer, having seen the proposal. Calvin and Catherine both were surprised by the people, but then just smile at each other) Calvin: (Narrating): And so, the two of us got married and began our new lives together. I was able to convince to stop her studies and focus more on us. And then... We brought Cloe into the world. (Scenes opens to Calvin and Catherine in a hospital room. Catherine is in a bed, holding a baby, and Calvin stands next to her) Calvin: She's beautiful. Catherine: Our baby girl. Calvin: She's gonna grow up having your eyes. I just know it. Catherine: You do love my eyes don't you? Calvin: Not as much as you. Or our new baby. What are we gonna call her? Catherine: .... Cloe. Her name is Cloe. Calvin: That's perfect. Calvin (Narrating): And from there I thought everything would be perfect for us. The 3 of us together as a family. But I was wrong to think I could get Catherine to stop her desire to study the human mind so easily. In fact, it was an obsession. I learned that when Catherine found out something about our daughter. (Scene opens up to some lab. Baby Cloe is sleeping on a table and Catherine is on a console typing stuff, her eyes so focus and in awe by what she is seeing, and she can't help but smile) Catherine: Yes..... Yes! This is perfect! (Suddenly the door opens and Calvin enters) Calvin: There you are. Honey what are you..... What.... Is all this? Catherine: Calvin! I'm glad your here! Come look at this! Calvin: Catherine what is all this? I thought you were done with you studies. Catherine: Science cannot be stopped for something as simple as family dear. Besides THIS is much more important! Look! (Calvin looks at the console. While he can't understand what it is he does see a figure that looks like Cloe and a large series of numbers) Calvin: What is all this? Catherine: Calvin... Our baby is a psychic! Calvin: A psychic? Like you? Catherine: No. Not like me. Not like me at all. My readings show that her psychic potential FAR out matches my own! She could become one of the strongest psychic in the universe! Calvin: Wow. That's something. Catherine: Its more then that! This could advance my research hundreds of years! I must look into her mind. Calvin: The hell does that mean? Catherine: I think you know what it means. Calvin: Catherine.... You are not suggesting.... Catherine: This is for science Calvin! For the good of humanity! Calvin: That's our daughter!! Catherine: Sacrifices must be made for the good of people!! (Baby Cloe wakes up and begins to cry. Calvin goes over, picks up his daughter and holds on to her to clam her down) Calvin: Catherine this has got to stop! Are you really gonna put your obsession over your own family!? (Catherine was about to reply when suddenly her phone rings. She checks who's calling) Catherine: We'll continue this later! Calvin (Narrating): I knew Catherine was not gonna give up on the idea of studying Cloe's mind. I had to protect her. So I did the hardest thing I ever did. I talked to a friend of mine to take Cloe to an orphanage. I didn't know what orphanage though. I didn't want to know. Lest Catherine read my mind and she tries to find Cloe. (Flash back ends) Daniel: Cloe's..... a psychic? Calvin: According to her mother. Cloe:....... Daniel: That might explain the headache's Cloe been getting lately. Calvin: I'm not an expert but if Cloe's getting headaches then it does have something to do with her psychic powers. Daniel: So.... What happened after words? Calvin: Catherine really didn't like what I did.... She tried to kill me. She would have to. But she stopped at the last minute. Cloe:........ Calvin: I know that's a lot to take in Cloe so I understand if you don't believe me. Cloe: Strangely enough.... I believe you. I mean I shouldn't.... But I do. Calvin:...... Cloe: But I do have to know.... What happened to my.... Mother? Calvin: Your mother.... She- Wait a minute. What time is it? Daniel: Uh... (Checks watch) Its about 5:59. Calvin: 5:59!!?? Cloe: What is it? Calvin: You two need leave! Now! Daniel: Calvin why are you- Calvin: Catherine's finishes her experiments at 6:00! She's on her way here! Daniel: Wait what? What are you- Calvin: LEAVE NOW!! Catherine can't find Cloe here! Please! (Daniel and Cloe hear the fear in Calvin's voice. They get up and head for the door. Cloe takes one last look back at Calvin, deeply confused. But she leaves with Daniel. The start heading back to get a transport to get them off world) Daniel: Are you okay? Cloe: I'm.... so confused right now... I need time to think on this. God..... My headaches are getting worse.... I don't know if this whole psychic crap my "dad" mentioned or from the serious amounts of stress going on right now..... (Daniel puts a hand on Cloe's shoulder in effort to comfort her as they continue walking. Meanwhile back at Calvin's house starts put things away. He the hears the back door open and starts to get nervous as someone walks in. They can't be seen as they are in the area where no light shines) ???: Hello dear. Calvin: Hello Catherine honey. How was work? Catherine: Good. The alien subjects gave some interesting data. We'll have more once their dissection is done. Calvin: That's.... good to hear. (Both of them are silent as Calvin resume's putting things away) Catherine: You had guests? Calvin: Yeah just... Just a couple of friends from town. Catherine: Did something happen with you and your friends? Calvin: No we were just talking. That's all. Catherine: Then why do you seem so nervous? Calvin: Oh uh.... Its nothing you need to worry about dear. I promise. (Calvin resumes putting things away. He wobbles a bit nearly dropping objects but he catches himself) Catherine: Calvin. What are you hiding? Calvin: I'm not hiding anything I swear. Catherine: Your lying. Calvin: Honey I swear I'm not lying. Please its nothing important. (Catherine holds up a hand and suddenly Calvin grabs his head in pain) Calvin: Catherine please! You know how much this hurts! Catherine: You are hiding something from me. And the more you try to hide it, the more painful it gets. Now tell me or I'll rip it from your mind! (A few moments of struggling Calvin yells out in pain and collapses on the floor panting. Catherine remains silent for a moment) Catherine:............. Its her. Calvin: Nooooo..... (Catherine steps out of the shadows showing herself. She has some devices on her forehead) Catherine: After all these years. Our baby has been found. And now I'm going to get her back. TO BE CONTINUED............. Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline